Chasity's Change
by The Outsider Girl
Summary: Chasity and Spike, let me know what you think.
1. Disclaimer

Sorry i forgot to put a disclaimer: I do not own any of the actual TV Characters, Chasity is the one and only character for now that I own. It os rated R for things that might happen in the future, Review if you think I should go on with this series. Be easy this is my first fan fiction that isn't related to Newsies. 


	2. Chasity's New Life

A New Slayer  
  
I was new at SunnyDale, and I had heard about the Scooby doo gang. One of the slayers died and I was sent to replace her. My name is Charity Trission, my new watcher Rupert Giles, and I was on my way to meet him. I walked into the library, of which I was told I would beable to find him. He was talking to another girl, a with blonde hair that slightly curled. I thought that I should wait for him to finish with her, but they kept there eyes on me. Giles was the first to say something.  
  
"Can I, can I help you??"  
  
I looked at her, "You could finish with her."  
  
Giles leaned in and whispered to her, "The watchers counsel think you are dead, a new slayer is expected to come."  
  
I have really good hearing so of course I heard them, I looked at Giles, "Buffy Summers isn't dead?"  
  
Buffy turned and faced me, and got in my face, "What right have you to ease drop, I was having a private conversation, who do you think you are?"  
  
"My name is Chasity Trission, I'm the new slayer," I looked at Buffy, as her eyes widened, "I guess I am the new slayer."  
  
Giles smiled at me, "I am Giles Rupert, your watcher nice to meet you Chasity."  
  
I smiled at him, "Nice to meet you too."  
  
Giles looked at Buffy, "Why don't you show Chasity around Sunydale, and put her up to speed with…."  
  
Buffy debated, "Giles, I don't have…….."  
  
Giles smiled at me, "Buffy will show you around," he removed his glasses, and started cleaning them with a handkerchief, "It was, it was nice meeting you Chasity."  
  
That night I started patrolling with Buffy, it wasn't a busy night we only got two Vampires slayed. We sat on two different coffins.  
  
  
  
Buffy looked at me, "Where did you come from?"  
  
"New York, in the Manhattan area."  
  
Buffy looked at me," Was it hard when you found you were the slayer?"  
  
I nodded, "Yeah, cause as soon as I found out I was a slayer they sent me here to Sunnydale, I left all my friends, and my ,nevermind," I felt the coffin shake, as soon as the Vampire popped out I greeted him with the stake I had in my hand, "I would had thought they would put up more of a fight, you know?"  
  
Buffy laughed, "They aren't that bad, where did you do your slayein?"  
  
"The Vamp's liked to hang out in the subways."  
  
"Sounds dangerouse with all the pedestrians down there," crouched down next to a coffin that was shaking, and waited for the Vampire to show themselfd, "Hey how are you doing this evening, you know who I am?"  
  
The Vampire stared at her, "Who?"  
  
Buffy stabbed the vampire with her stake, "I'm your worse nightmare," she pulled the stake out of his chest and watch him turn to ash, she looked at me, "What else did you leave behind?"  
  
"My boyfriend," I looked at her.  
  
"Yeah it's hard keeping a boyfriend when you're the slayer," Buffy grinned, "Was he hot?"  
  
"Yeah, he's gorgeouse," I thought for a moment, "Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Buffy nodded, "Yeah, guees you could call him that, was your boyfriend in the same grade as you, or older?"  
  
I looked at her, "Well older I guess you could say, how about your?"  
  
Buffy smiled, "He's definiately older, so how much older is your boyfriend?"  
  
"let's drop the subject, I haven't seen him for a while," I saw the son start to rise.  
  
Buffy noticed the Sunset to, "Well we should be getting back to our homes, and get at least two hours of sleep," she walked towards her house as I did the same.  
  
When I got home, I peaked in my aunts room, "I'm home aunt Zoe," I continued onto my room.  
  
I put on my night clothes, and crawled in to bed.  
  
"Nice to see you Chasity," Spike walked to the foot of my bed, "Did you miss me?"  
  
I jumped up, "William, how did you get in my room?"  
  
Spike sat on the side of my bed, then held my chin, "Don't you remember love, you said that wherever you may be, I am always welcome."  
  
I stared into his blue eyes, "Spike that was in New York."  
  
Spiked tilted my chin, and and kisses me, I never could resist his power over me, I never got how it was that he was able to kiss me, knowing that I was a slayer, he slid his strong hands down to my waist, "My offer still stands my Love."  
  
I pulled away from his arms, "Spike I can't leave my family, knowing that I will become a murder, I don't know if I will be able to handle the change, from good to pure evil."  
  
Spike ran his fingers through my hair, "Chasity, all I could do for you, if I knew you would be there with me, with me till the end of time," he removed my night shirt, then ran his fingers up and down my arms, "You are still, if not more beautiful since last time."  
  
I laid back onto my mattress, as I felt his now bare skin against mine, 'How is it that we are who we are and still feel this way for each other, I Love You,' I Thought to myself.  
  
Spiked removed the hair from off my neck, then softly kissed it, the temptation to Sire me ran through his mind many times as we spent these moments together, "Chasity, please spend the rest of yous life beside me."  
  
I felt his fangs against my neck, waiting, waiting for me to say those words that he longed to say, 'Go ahead and do it Spike;.' Instead as usual I declined his question, "Sorry William, I can't."  
  
Spike stared at me, his face now mutenized, "Bloody hell Chasity," he sat at the end of my bed running his hands through his hair, "I don't understand, why is the bloody word won't you let me sire you," he looked at me, "I thought you loved me."  
  
"William," I pulled the covers up to my chest, "You know I love you."  
  
Spike sighed heavily, "I know you love me, Chasity just I don't understand why you don't want to spend the rest of your life with me."  
  
I thought for a moment, "I'm scared," I laughed at my own choice of words, "Imagine that, me the slayer scared."  
  
"You know well, and good that I would never hurt you Chasity," Spike laid beside of me. Before I knew it his fangs ran through my neck, I could feel blood, warm blood, it my blood running down my neck, I winced at the pain, and then everything went blank.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Chasity," I heard someone calling my name, it was Spike, "Wake up love," he held my cheek, "I took you to my layer."  
  
I stared at him, "What am I doing, Ouch," I felt a pain in the side of my neck, then I remembered, "Am I………..?"  
  
Spike nodded, "You gave me permission love," he wrapped his arm's around me, "We could spend forever together now love."  
  
I looked down at what I was wearing, "Where did I?"  
  
Spot knew what I was talking about, "I picked it out for you a long time ago, do you like it?"  
  
I no longer had tears, no longer had fear, all I had was love, and the hunger for blood, any blood, "It's nice, thank you William."  
  
If you think I should keep up this Fan Fiction, please review. 


End file.
